The Promise
by Nefath-Hime y leneth-sama
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si existiera un bijuu mas poderoso que todos los demas juntos? ¿que pasaria si dos personas interfirieran en la vida de Konoha, y sus personajes? ¿ que sucederia si Ïtachi y Neji... entren y aberiguenlo NO YAOI. somos nuevas no a la muerte..
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

The Promise

Hola!!!!! primero que nada para nuestra desgracia Naruto no nos pertenese es de Kishimoto-sama, pero cuando kishimoto muera inesperadamente y por alguna razon en la cual no sospechen de nosotras, todos sus hijos seran mios MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ (risa malefica).

yap mejor leanlo y dejan un reviews

Cap. 1.- Todo tiene un comienzo

En el principio de los tiempos, el bien y el mal han existido como la luz y la oscuridad. La luz ten a sus nombres y la oscuridad solo uno, uno que representaba todo lo malo de la existencia, un nombre que todos temían y que hasta ahora es imposible de escribir sin sentir temor por tu alma, las fuerzas principales del bien como las principales del mal tienen un solo origen, un contenedor que equilibra estas dos existencias, pero que a la vez las potenciaba.

En un principio esta única entidad compartía un solo espacio, un solo lugar en el universo, pero por motivos ajenos a esta fuerza fue separada en dos mitades inversamente proporcionales, una dotada de todas las buenas virtudes, como el amor, la bondad, la amistad y la esperanza entre muchas otras; y la otra dotada de virtudes y sentimientos oscuros como el odio, la venganza o simplemente la satisfacción al causar algún daño mayor en donde participa principalmente el dolor entre otros. Estas dos nuevas entidades crearon sus propios reinos en los corazones de los habitantes de la tierra, creando diversas fuerzas del bien y del mal , en donde ambas invadían un corazón, pero siempre se mantenía estable una de ellas transformando a estos seres en mitades del yin y el yang (la parte blanca no puede vivir sin la negra y la negra no puede vivir sin la blanca). De esta forma nuevamente el universo quedo en un equilibrio mas o menos estable.

El lado bueno de esta ecuación viendo que estaba casi todo bien decidió retirarse de la contienda ya que nuevamente todo estaba en equilibrio, pero el lado malo no le pareció este equilibrio por lo que intento destruirlo creando distintos seres llenos de pura maldad desestabilizando nuevamente el mundo, viendo esto las fuerzas del bien intentando sellar a esta maldad invocaron a la fuerza del bien logrando sellar a este ser que fue nombrado por los antiguos por un nombre que hasta ahora se ha intentado borrar de las historia solo dejando el recuerdo de que este ente es la madre de todos los demonios principales y mas poderosos, llamandoles bijuus o primera descendencia .

Este ser tan maligno, fue sellado por el bien en un lugar donde no existía nada pero a la vez estaba el todo, en donde su poder era contenido, y en donde su maldad no puede alcanzar a ninguna alma.

Los Bijuus (o primera descendencia) eran la concentración de los años de maldad y frustración acumulados en energía, que es liberada a través de portales abiertos de forma inexplicable , para descender la cantidad de energía acumulada. Y es así como los bijuus fueron creados de ese único ser formado por la maldad que fue sellada en la nada.

Pero luego de siglos de una existencia en las tinieblas y de un máximo de acumulo de energía, los sellos que guardaban la entrada al mundo de la nada fueron rotos y el supremo ser de las tinieblas bajó a la tierra causando el caos y la destrucción de la vida, viendo esto fue encarcelado por un grupo de humanos y seres mitológicos a una vida de reencarnación en un cuerpo mortal. Un cuerpo de un ser puro de corazón que pueda neutralizar la maldad que expedía el demonio, sin sucumbir a tanto poder, pero a la vez fue condenado a tener un guardián de su sangre que ayudara a la elegida con su tarea, la elegida era un ser que solo nacía una vez cada mil años, un ser que estaba destinado para nacer en este milenio en donde su poder era necesario para prevalecer la vida y la creación, para volver a mantener el equilibrio de todos los corazones, un ser que ya a nacido y se encuentra entre nosotros en este momento.

El demonio es sellado siempre dentro de mujeres, ya que al ser una mujer la primera descendiente del bien su corazón era tan puro y fuerte que este ser oscuro no puede da ar su alma, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda controlar su cuerpo, por este motivo el guardián tiende a nacer uno cuatro años antes que la elegida, un humano que puede controlar al demonio solo con su voz, y que además es agraciado con múltiples habilidades para así contrarrestar a las de la elegida, un humano que comparte la carga de su igual de sangre, un humano que esta destinado a ser perseguido y morir solo por la protección de su hermana, un humano igual de puro que la elegida, pero con una carga igual o peor que esta, el yin y el yang armonizando perfectamente en un cuerpo.

Cada Bijuu tiene su propio destino, cada uno de los portadores sufre por el poder sellado en ellos, pero en este tiempo la profecía del fin esta dicha y solo unas cuantas personas tienen el poder de cambiarla...

-----------------------------------------------------

Lejana a cualquier aldea, se encontraba corriendo una pequeña niña que no pasaba de los cinco años de edad, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos que a leguas se podía ver que era un bebé. Corría desesperadamente por llegar a algún lugar seguro entre todos esos árboles que la rodeaban para poder poner a salvo a su hermanita que no pasaba del año de edad, y a la vez para no seguir escuchando los gritos de agonía que provenían de la gente que estaba intentando protegerlas.

A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar una aldea que estaba siendo consumida por el fuego, como los gritos de sus habitantes se escuchaban terroríficos al ser consumidas ya sea por el fuego o por las armas de personas que estaban atacando a la pacifica aldea, de la cual las pequeñas niñas habían salido huyendo a penas para no ser asesinadas como sucedería con todos los habitantes de aquella cuidad.

La pequeña niña de cabello negro corría con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían, esforzándose por proteger al bultito en donde llevaba a su hermanita envuelta, cuidando de no despertarla, pero que tampoco tuviera algún golpe en ese frágil cuerpo a causa de la carrera por entre los matorrales de aquel denso bosque y a su vez poniendo todo su entrenamiento a prueba, para cuando sus padres volvieran vieran que su hermanita esta bien y se sintieran orgullosos de ella.

Mientras corría por ese terrorífico bosque que conectaba a otra aldea oculta, recordaba lo que su okaa-san y su otoo-san, le habían dicho que tenían que hacer si llegaran a estar en una situación igual a la que ahora se encontraban.

_**//// Flash Back ////**_

En una pequeña casa, cerca de un claro, casi al final de una pequeña aldea se encontraba una pequeña familia reunida cerca de una mesa compartiendo una amena cena.

La madre que vestía un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro que contrastaba con su hermoso cabello negro azulado, unos expresivos ojos verdes que miraban calidamente a su chiquita familia reunida a su lado cuando de repente una de sus famosas premonición del futuro surgió delante de sus ojos que perdieron todo brillo de acuerdo a como avanzaba las terribles escenas. Después de terminar de observar las catastróficas visiones, queda mirando intensamente a sus hijas que jugaban con su comida, percatándose de que su marido se había quedado mirándola al darse cuenta que había tenido una visión. Ella le sonrío tranquilizadoramente para no alterar el ambiente de la cena.

En el fondo ella sabia que esa visión en particular no iba poder alterar como siempre hacia con las demás, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de proteger a sus hijas de un terrible futuro, a su marido no podía por que de alguna u otra forma el tenia que cumplir con su destino al igual que ella y su hija mayor que en esos momentos no se encontraba en casa.

Mirando intensamente a su pequeña, y pensando en la mejor manera de partir con la conversación, volvió a mirar a su marido que se paraba de su lugar para tonar unas de sus manos, tomando una profunda respiración comenzó de la manera más simple que le pareció que una niña de cinco años pudiese entender.

-Hija tu bien saben que yo no estaré para siempre- Dijo mirando a Seimei y evitando la mirada de su marido- que a pesar de que tu padre y yo intentemos... ustedes tienen un destino y probablemente nosotros no podremos caminarlo junto a ustedes.

-Si Mami ya lo sabia, tu siempre me dices lo mismo… ¿pasa algo malo Mami?- dijo Seimei a su madre con una mirada de entendimiento a lo que ella se refería, pero de confusión al no saber el porque su madre sacaba ese tema a flote en la cena, pero también de molestia por lo que su madre quería decir, ya que a pesar de solo tener cinco años ella comprendía lo que esas palabras querían decir, y definitivamente no quería pensar en un futuro sin sus padres o hermanas.

-mi niña tu sabes que yo se muchas cosas que otras personas no, que puedo ver mas aya de lo que otra gente vería... es por eso que quiero que me prometas que nunca te separaras de tu hermanita y pase lo que pase tu la protegerás con todas tus fuerzas, ¿esta bien?... ¿se lo prometes a Mami y Papi?- le dijo con ojos tristeza pero firmemente a su hija y mirando con ternura a su hija menor.

-¿Pasa algo amor?- pregunto su esposo con una mirada calida

-No amor solo lo dijo porque es verdad, tu sabes que tu y yo no estaremos por siempre con nuestras hijas... nena ¿me lo prometes?- Dijo con un tono que aun no se quebraba pero que estaba a punto de caer.

- claro Mami, prometo nunca dejar que nada malo le pase a Meian- le dijo su pequeña para calmar los ánimos de su madre.

-Hija tu sabes que si llega a pasar algo en la aldea tienes que correr con tu hermanita y nunca mirar hacía atrás y si nosotros no vamos con ustedes no se preocupen nosotros... esteremos bien... - No alcanzo a termina las frase porque percibió que su voz se empezaba a quebrar, así que se tomo unos momentos pera reafirmar su postura y continuar hablando con su pequeña -Tiene que ir por el bosque de allí (les indico el camino por el cual debían irse corriendo, con su dedo índice, señalando a través de una ventana) hasta llegar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas *_Konoha_* allí esta mi familia y la de su padre... espero que ellos sepan cuidarlas bien... - termino esta en un sollozo bien disimulado.

-¿preciosa entiendes lo que tu madre te dijo?- les dijo su padre ya previendo hacia donde iba el asunto y para que su esposa se recompusiera, para no alterar a su hija.

-si papi yo entiendo, por eso cuando algo malo pase tomare a mi hermanita y correré por el bosque, pero... ¿como voy a saber si voy bien por el camino, no me perderé?- dijo con el dedo índice en su mejilla señalándose- he memorizados varios mapas que me a dicho mi nee-san pero no se si pueda... sobretodo si es de noche.

-bueno ¿te acuerdas que una vez te marque el camino a Konoha empezando desde nuestra casan?- ella asintió con la cabeza- bueno trata de seguirlo sino solo tienes que seguir tus corazonadas, ellas siempre te han guiado bien – dijo esta contestando la pregunta de su pequeña hija

-Seimei escucha si eso llegara a pasar cuando tu hermana este igual de pequeña que ahora tienes que correr con ella en brazos y no soltarla ¿bueno?-

-Bueno, pero Mami ¿que hago si mi hermana se pone a llorar?- respondió solo para que la madre estuviera tranquila.

-¿si tu hermana llegara a llorar mucho? cantadle un cuento ¿bueno?- Dijo la madre confiada en la voz de su hija, que a pesar de solo tener cinco años cantaba como un ángel

-Bueno ¿pero que cuento?- pregunto tratando de acordarse de una

-la canción aflorara sola de tus labio solo déjala que fluya- Dijo esta con mirada tranquilizadora y mirando apremiante a su esposo confirmando las sospechas de este.

**_////Fin Flash Back////_**

Corrió tanto que no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a una salida de ese terrorífico bosque, caminó ya más tranquila al no escuchar ruido alguno, pero, se encontraba bastante preocupada por su hermana mayor que se había quedado entreteniendo a uno ninjas que les seguían el paso por el bosque, además, se acordó de que su madre aquella vez no le había dicho cual era su familia y su padre tampoco. Ella reconoció de inmediato que estaba en la aldea oculta de la hoja ya que con sus padres dando paseos le mostraban la gran entrada.

Llena de cansancio por la carrera saco la poca energía que le quedaba para seguir caminando y poder atravesar la entrada, camino hasta llegar pero habían unos hombres en ella que le daba miedo así que busco un lugar cerca del bosque para quedarse con su pequeña hermanita un lugar cubierto de césped en donde se recostó cerca de un árbol y se durmió abrazado al cuerpo calentito de su hermanita...

... mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sintió un ruido sordo en los matorrales y pronto siento que era levantada por unos calidos brazos bien conocidos por ella.

----------------------------------------------

En el transcurso de la noche un equipo de ninjas de Konoha que regresaba de un patrullaje cerca de las frontera noroeste, traían la fatídica noticia de que los habitantes de la cuidad que estaban en esa dirección fueron destruidos por los ninjas de una aldea lejana, no quedo ningún sobreviviente, nadie ni siquiera algún animal.

Ingresaron apuradamente a la aldea, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del hokage, el cual los esperaba con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro. Alrededor de el estaban las personas mas importantes de Konoha, los principales lideres de los clanes y grandes etc., esperando impacientemente la llegada del grupo de ninjas.

Un ruido al golpear la puerta hizo que gran mayoría de los ocupantes (que no eran ninjas) saltaran de la sorpresa, y otros tantos que miraran insistentemente la puerta.

-Adelante –se escucho la serena voz del Hokage.

-Con su permiso- dijo uno de los ninjas que entraba.

-¿Qué han visto?- pregunto el hokage con rapidez.

-Desde lejos no hemos visto mucho, pero lo que hemos captado nos ha dejado impactados- dijo este con ojos como platos, pero tratando de guardar su compostura.

-denme su reporte - dijo el hokage respirando hondo para no alterarse y pensar en las personas importantes que se encontraban en aquella aldea.

-Vimos unos pocos ninjas peleando de camino a la aldea, seguramente alguno de ellos intentando huir, cuando nos acercamos un poco mas, vimos algunas de las calles de la aldea completamente destruidas, habían muchos habitantes muertos o peleando por sus vidas, cuando veníamos de camino aquí para entregar el informe muchos ninjas escaparon del lugar hokage-sama - dijo este erizándose desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijeron algunos de los que estaban dentro de la oficina mientras otros comenzaban a susurrar entre si.

-mandaremos a un escuadrón especializado en combate y rescate, en este instante, la prioridad de la misión es encontrar sobrevivientes... Shio queda a cargo de los escuadrones, ahora váyanse - Dijo este con un tono de voz que no daba cabida a replica

-Como mande hokage-Sama, hasta luego- dijo este dando media vuelta por donde venia y desapareció del lugar

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué se quedaron detenidas aquí?, ¿Mamá te dijo que tenias que ingresar a la aldea? –les decía una chica de aproximadamente 12 años de edad , que estaba vestida del típico traje AMBU *color negro y rojo colonial (envés de blanco es rojo colonial)* manchado de sangre y rasgado en varias partes de este mismo, su pelo estaba tomado en una coleta alta y era de un color castaño oscuro y de unos penetrantes ojos perlas dignas de un Hyuga.

-Nee-san me asustaste, y no... No quería entrar porque los guardias me dan miedo, son muy feos -dice su hermana apretando a su "bultito" y mirando intensamente a su hermana mayor que aun la tenia sostenida entre sus brazos, y recién percatándose del estado tan deplorable en el que ella se encontraba sosteniéndose de un árbol. Sintió una humedad bajo su mano izquierda que tenia apoyada en el hombro derecho de su hermana, y al levantarlo la "humedad" que había sentido era la sangre de ella, al volver a mirar a la cara de su hermana se percato de su lamentable estado y temiéndose lo peor le pregunto- ¿Cómo te hiciste todo esto?, ¿Dónde esta papá y mamá?, ¿Dónde están los demás nee-san, porque no están con tigo?

-Tranquila Chibi, todo esta bien, mamá y papá se quedaron luchando para que yo las encontrara y las pusiera a salvo, ¿o me vas a decir que no tienes miedo de estar aquí sola?- a lo cual la pequeña niña movió negativamente su cabecita- bien entonces tenemos que partir hacia Konoha para que estemos las tres a salvo ¿esta bien?

-Bien, pero ¿estas segura de que puedes seguir?, si quieres podemos descansar un poco mas y así...

-Vamos que no me va a pasar nada- dijo la hermana con un tono de seguridad en su voz.

-Esta bien Nee-san -dijo esta mas animada luego de las palabras de su hermana, aún así mirando con recelo la cantidad de heridas que aun podía ver por el cuerpo de su hermana mayor aun siendo de noche.

Caminaron lentamente hasta poder divisar la puerta de entrada de la aldea, que se veía a unos pasos de distancia, pero no pudieron acercarse mas ya que, de entre los arbustos salieron aproximadamente quince ninjas, los cuales se posicionaron alrededor de ellas formando un semicírculo enfrentándolas, tapando así la vista que tenían hacia las puertas de la aldea de Konoha.

Uno de los ninjas comenzó el ataque, lanzando una onda de shurikens mientras que otros siguiendo su ejemplo, hacían sellos de manos y dirigían sus ataques a la mayor de las niñas, mientras un grupo de tres intentaban capturar a las dos menores. Lynx con la maestría de un AMBU Experimentado, saco su katana para desviar el ataque de los shurikens incrustándolos en algunos de los árboles y otros redirigiéndolos hacia sus oponentes, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba a sus hermanas dando así un salto ágilmente dejándolas posicionadas en lo alto de un árbol.  
Mientras entre salto y salto para tratar de escapar, esquivaba los embates de ataques tipo viento y agua que los ninjas agresores le enviaban y con la mano de su katana defendía su cuerpo y el de las niñas de los tres ninjas que estaban tratando de quitarles a las pequeñas.

Entre tanto ataque, y sin darse cuenta de que un oponente que logro colocarse a sus espaldas, recibió una potente patada en ella que la lanzo unos metros hacia el frente, directo hacia un gran árbol. Tratando de recibir ella el daño giro sobre su cuerpo desesperadamente y para la fortuna de las niñas a tiempo para recibir el daño en su espalda.

Luego del inmenso golpe que casi la lleva a la inconciencia, percibió un familiar sabor metálico en su boca, dando cuenta así que el golpe la proporciono de algunas costillas rotas, entre otros huesos por lo que pudo apreciar al intentar mover su hombro izquierdo. Trató de levantase sin soltar al indefenso ser que se aferraba a ella en un acto desesperado de temor.

Cada minuto que pasaba en esa lucha, era cada minuto de dolor, dolor al saber que de una u otra forma su vida acabaría irremediablemente en la muerte, pero su único objetivo que la mantenía conciente era proteger la vida de sus hermanas, esos seres puros de corazón que tenían una vida a la cual aferrarse por muy espinoso que su futuro se viera, por muy oscuro que se sintiera. Era por ello que luchaba contra la urgencia de su cuerpo por sucumbir al silencio absoluto de la muerte, del cual estaba tentada a consentir pero saco fuerzas de su interior volviendo al intento de proteger a sus pequeñas a sabiendas que sus padres así lo hubieran querido, a sabiendas de que ellos hicieron lo mismo para que en esos momentos ella también estuviera aunque sea dos horas mas viva.

Una serie de ruidos la despertó hacia la realidad, levantando su cara, pudo ver casi a seis pasos de ella a aproximadamente siete ninjas, los cuales por lo que podía apreciar con su vista debilitada por la bruma del dolor, eran de la aldea de la hoja y si su memoria no fallaba al igual que su vista eran de la fuerza del AMBU de elite de la misma aldea.

Respirando con dificultad y su vez de alivio se dejo deslizar por el tronco del árbol y atrajo hacia si, a pesar del dolor que esto causo a sus costillas y hombro, a su pequeña hermanita que momentos antes se habían soltado de su agarre para dejarla levantarse, las abrazo a las dos protegiéndolas con sus lastimados brazos mientras la lucha que momentos antes estaba en ella continuaba con las fuerzas de los AMBUS de Konoha a unos metros de ellas, pero aun así manteniéndose alerta.

Armándose del valor y la fuerza que le quedaban intento extraer de uno de sus compartimientos ocultos entre sus ropas un estuche pequeños de unos veinte centímetros, dejándolo entre sus manos y dando un ultimo suspiros de resignación a sabiendas de que su fin se acercaba, despego a su hermanita de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a la cara esforzando una pequeña sonrisa y así poder hablar y disminuir el dolor que el apretado abrazo de esta le estaba proporcionando a sus quebradas costillas.

-Chibi... Chibi... mírame Chibi –le decía Lynx para que la mirará ya que no podía casi ni mover su brazo para levantar su carita.

-Nee-san ¿que esta ocurriendo?... ¿donde están papá y mamá?... – pregunto la pequeña con su carita llena de lagrimas y algunas salpicaduras de sangre por ella y toda su ropa que posiblemente era de su hermana. Tomando con sus pequeñas manitas el bultito que llevaba mas cerca de su cuerpo al sentirlo moverse- por que esos hombres nos estaban atacando Lynx nee-san?... quiero volver a casa... quiero ver a mamá...

-Vamos Chibi escúchame... no llores que te vez fea así... papa y mama no van a poder estar con ustedes... yo voy a ir con ellos... perdóname chibi por... por dejarte sola... pero ellos esperan por mi...-le decía con evidente dolor en sus palabras, tanto físico como del corazón.

-nee-san yo voy contigo... quiero ver a papa y mama, no quiero estar solita... nee-san tengo miedo... por favor no te vayas... por favor, por favor –lloraba la pequeña apretándose entre los brazos de su hermana para evitar que esta se fuera y la dejara sola en aquel lugar tan tenebroso. La mayor haciendo una mueca de dolor separo a la llorosa niña de su pecho, quitándole a la bebita que empezaba a sollozar por tanto ruido, movimiento y por los sentimientos de angustia y dolor que emitían las dos mayores que estaban en torno a ella.

-Peque escúchame bien... tu no puedes ir conmigo... tu tienes que cuidar a esta pequeñita –le dijo mientras besaba la cabecita de la bebe en un acto de despedida –tienes que volverte fuerte para cuidarla... recuerda... recuerda lo que mama y papa te dijeron... lo que prometiste... –Lynx sentía que con cada palabra su boca se llenaba de un sabor metálico que al final no pudo contener por un acceso de tos, con lo cual ese peculiar sabor a metal demostró ser sangre. Mirando al asustado rostro de su hermanita la apretó a ella sabiendo que era poco el tiempo que le quedaba de vida ya que hasta respirar era un martirio- nena... solo tu puedes protegerla... toma esto... cuando te gradúes como shinobi de la aldea... de la aldea que te acoja... léelo, pero... pero solo tu... no se lo muestres a la pequeña.

-nee-san... nee-san... por favor no quiero estar solita... no voy a poder cuidar a Meian...yo no puedo... vamos nee-san no te quedes dormida... prometiste enseñarme a lanzar kunais y con papa y mama iríamos de paseo, por favor ustedes lo prometieron- lloraba la nena apoyada en el hombro ensangrentado de su hermana mayor, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la batalla que aun continuaba a unos metros de ellas- vamos nee-san en esa aldea te curaran y estarás bien... volveremos a casa... volveremos con papa y mama... y todo va a estar bien... por favor no te duermas... levanta, vamos a la aldea, por favor no te duermas vamos, vamos por favor nee-san no quiero estar sola... – le decía la pequeña llorando cada tanto tiempo, y asustándose al ver como su aniki serraba sus ojos como si quisiera irse a dormir.

-Mamá y Papá dijeron que te amaban Chibi...- casi eran un susurro cada palabra que pronunciaba, y si no fuera porque la niña estaba apretada a ella no las podría escuchar –que cuidaras a Meian y que... y que te esforzaras a ser la mejor... en algunos años te vendré a buscar y practicaremos... y comeremos al aire libre como te gustaba... cortaremos flores y se la daremos a mama... dormiremos junto a papa cuando caiga una tormentas... y siempre estaremos juntas... siempre... es una... promesa- le dijo con dificultad y apenas conciente a la vida que se le escapaba con cada respiración, y por fin dando un respiro de alivio se dejo llevar por lo que ella sabia seria el fin de una vida feliz. Corta pero feliz.

Aquel cuerpo debilitado por la lucha, por el continuo movimiento y por las profundas heridas que abarcaban casi la totalidad de el mismo, se fue quedando sin fuerzas por lo cual poco a poco fue dejando entre sus pernas a la bebe que esta vez estaba profundamente dormida y con un ultimo esfuerzo le sonrió a su pequeña hermana pidiéndole con la poca conciencia que le cada su ultimo deseo.

-Pequeña Hime-chan... canta... cantadle una canción... a tu nee-san... una canción... para... dor...mir... –le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y descansaba su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol en el que se apoyaba su cuerpo.

-esta bien nee-san... saluda a papa y mama... diles que cuidare de Meian por ellos... diles que los amo... te amo nee-san –y con lagrimas en los ojos y percatarse de que los AMBUS de Konoha habían vencido y se acercaban a ellas, tomo a su hermanita en sus bracitos y la apretó cerca de su pecho para darle calor en esa fría mañana, ya que se percato de que el sol esta próximo a levantarse para anunciar un nuevo día. Se quedo sentada cerca de su aniki mientras los AMBUS intentaban separarla de su hermana mayor, se aferro a ella dejando caer lágrimas de dolor y con una voz temblorosa pidió permanecer ahí hasta terminar con el último deseo de su nee-san, lo cual los AMBUS aceptaron y esperaron en silencio.

Con los primeros rayos del sol comenzó con la canción que estaba en esos momentos naciendo de su alma, una canciones que reflejabas sus sentimientos.

_Si te digo  
¿Tu Escucharás?  
¿Te quedarás?  
¿Estarás aquí por siempre?  
¿Nunca te marcharás?_

_Nunca pensé que las cosas cambiarían,  
Apriétame fuerte  
Por favor no digas otra vez que te tienes que ir_

Cada letra de la canción era escuchada por los AMBUS presentes que miraban admirados y con dolor a la pequeña que aun sostenía a la bebe entre sus brazos y que se había recostado contra su hermana que había dado su último respiro cuando su hermana comenzó con la canción.

_Un pensamiento amargo  
Yo lo tenía todo  
Pero sólo lo deje ir  
Mantén tu silencio  
Es tan violento desde que te fuiste_

Su voz era tan Hermosa que todos estaban cautivados por ella, pero transmitían tantos sentimientos que estaban calando hondo en los corazones de los espectadores.

_Todos mis pensamientos están contigo siempre  
Hasta el día en que volveremos a estar juntas  
Te estaré esperando_

Cada palabra pronunciada por la pequeña era acompañada por lágrimas silenciosas que no arruinaban la perfección de la canción.

_Si yo te hubiera dicho  
Tú habrías escuchado  
Te habrías quedado  
Tú estarías aquí por siempre  
Nunca te habrías marchado_

_Esto nunca habría sido todo igual  
Todo nuestro tiempo que ha sido en vano  
Por que te tenías que ir_

La escena era hermosa, pero devastadoramente triste. Ver a una pequeña cantándole una canción a su fallecida hermana era algo que no todos querían llegar a presenciar en sus vidas. Los AMBUS presentes estaban indecisos en si llevarse a la niña o dejarla terminar su canción, por lo que decidieron después de unos minutos a la segunda opción, esperando en silencio para que la pequeña que en esos momentos lloraba y acariciaba a su hermana mayor terminara de cantar.

_El pensamiento más dulce  
Tenía todo  
Por que te deje ir  
Todos nuestros momentos me mantienen abrigada  
Cuando estas lejos_

Ya los primeros rayos del sol estaban alumbrando tímidamente la triste escena, esperando pacientemente a que la dueña de una triste melodía que se estaba expandiendo por el viento acallara sus palabras de dolor y tristeza.

_Todos mis pensamientos están contigo siempre  
Hasta el día en que volveremos a estar juntas  
Te estaré esperando_

Y así con las ultimas letras de una triste canción en el aire, la pequeña niña se acercó a su hermana mayor y deposito un tierno beso en su frente como ella misma recordaba que su aniki hacia cada vez que ella se iba a dormir, y con las ultimas lagrimas cayendo silenciosamente por su rostro se acercó a uno de los AMBUS que la espera de cuclillas, recibiéndola en un calido abrazo a ella y a la que ahora era su única familia, su hermana menor. Y dejándose envolver por el calor de ese otro cuerpo cayo dormida junto a la bebe que aun sostenía entre sus brazos, esperando que al despertar su vida fuera mejor de cómo se veía antes de ir a dormir.

**ADVERTENCIA: PARA LA SALUD MENTAL DE CADA UNO DE USTEDES**

**Y SUS RESPECTIVOS PERSONAJES IDOLOS DE LA SERIE, SE LE RECOMENDA NO**

**LEER LO SIGUIENTE. PUEDE CAUSAR DAÑO, MUCHO DAÑO....**

Notas autoras:

Queridos lectores de parte de Nefath y mía, queremos darles la bienvenida al espacio de interacción llamado: "personajes frustrados del fic [encuentro cara a cara]", en este primer capitulo los seleccionados son (redoble de tambores):

-sasuke y itachi –dijo felizmente Leneth, tirando serpentina y recibiendo iguales miradas de dos pares de ojos.

-Leneth querida te aconsejo que retrocedas ciento de miles de pasos así atrás, y escóndete bien... (®o®U)

-¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no dije nada malo, además Mami Kiuby me esta protegiendo (=^U^=)- se puede observar un aura oscura proveniente de una esquina de la habitación, asiendo retroceder tanto a Sasuke como a Itachi

-¬¬ sabes MAMI Kiuby no estará toda la vida, en cambio el odio si

-da igual mientras este pienso aprovechar, además MI Mami Kiuby es inmortal ^^

-NEFATH ¿DONDE &%·$%·$% ESTAS?- llega Sakura con un mazo en mano mirando desquiciadamente a todas direcciones mientras Nefath se esconde detrás de un recién llegado kakashi, que trae la peor cara de psicópata que se le aya visto a lo largo de su existencia por la tardanza de la publicación de su icha icha paradise.

-Bueno mientras len-chan y Nef-chan están ocupadas con... bueno lo que sea o. Ô... Gai y yo presentaremos el Cara a Cara del día de hoy!!! ^^

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii... que arda su llama de la juventud chicossss– dice mientras expresivamente pone su pose cool

Cara A Cara

Lee: dime Sasuke-san en este espacio puedes decir todo lo que quieras con el permiso de las autoras, así que ¡¡¡Adelante!!! Desquitate aquí y ahora.

Sasuke: Bueno primero que nada esto va para Itachi- Maldito &$%#%&4#&4#.... no creas que por ser uno de los protagonistas te dejare en paz- En segundo lugar- Leneth si no fuera porque tienes un demonio de 15 metros a tu lado (obviamente ahora reducido, o sino no caería en la habitación) te demostraría lo que un hombre vengativo puede hacer- y para Kakachi del demonio- Mendigo hijo de #"·$ # , yo quería tener un protagónico o de por si aparecer mas que tu TTOTT. Porqueeeeeeeeee????

Podemos ver a Sasuke creando como minimo 10 cines mentales a la vez, y golpeándose contra su pared imaginaria y tratando de ser detenido por Naruto y Gai con cara de desquiciados que detrás de su espalda escondes jarrones con agua muy helada (de Gai eso no se esperaba XD).

-AAAHHHHHHHHH HIJOS DE SU GRAN MADRE ESPEREN A QUE LOS ATRAPE- se ve al equipo Naru-Gai "cool" saliendo de la habitación, seguidos de un Sasuke mojado hasta el pensamiento y su orgullo Uchiha botado en la posa de agua.

Se ve a lo lejos una mancha de color negra acercándose peligrosamente a Lee, quien estaba concentrado mirando como Sasuke persiguiendo a los dos del TEEM "NARU-GAI COOL". Dicha mancha negra era nada más, y nada menos que Nefath huyendo de Sakura.

-Lee presta pa` ka el micrófono- se ve a Nefath tratando de quitarle el micrófono a Lee desesperadamente, hasta lograrlo cosa extraordinariamente impresionante.

Nefath: SALVEN A EL POBRESITO DE KAKASHI, SAKURA LO VA A MATAR.

-SAKURA NEGOSIEMOS PUEDES ESTAR EN EL FIC PERO...-dice Nefath con malicia en su mirada.

-pero a cambio de que? O_Ô –dijo semi feliz.  
-tendrías que aceptar cualquier papel que te de dentro de la historia- dice Nefath con una mirada calculadora, la numero 37 patentada por (el auspiciador) nuestro auspiciador Neji.

-esta bien pero... que sea algo importante- dijo feliz

-"claaaaaaro que serás importante"- murmuro Nefath sin que Sakura la escuchara -pero antes de darte el personaje debes firmar esto, para que luego no te eches para atrás.

A la distancia de unos cuantos centímetros se ve a Sakura tan feliz que llega a saltar firmando un papel que sospechosamente tenia la mitad en blanco.

Mientras Itashi y Kiuby se matan mutuamente, se ve que también se a integrándose Sasuke con el mazo robado de Sakura, también podemos observar a lencita, Lee, Gai e kakashi sentados en una mesa tomando té helado, café sin una pizca de azúcar y la mitad de la mesa con pasteles (entiendase la mitad de len).

Bueno yo me despido deseando de todo corazón que este capitulo les aya gustado y pidiendo un poco de piedad con nosotras ya que es nuestro primer fic, les deseamos una semana feliz y esperamos aun que sea un review =(^U^)= byeeeeee!!!!!!!!

_**PD**_: **LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO FUERON HUMILLADOS HOY, LO SERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y PUEDE QUE CUARQUIER PERSONAJE DE OTRA SERIE SE META NO SEREMOS RESPONSABLES POR ELLO, NOSOTRAS NO SEREMOS RESPONSABLES POR DAÑOS MENTALES**.


	2. Nueva Vida

The Promise

ACLARACIONES:  
-1º: naruto y sus personajes no son de nuestra propiedad, si fuera así tendríamos una harem de los personajes masculinos solo para nosotras ** muajjajajaja  
2º: los personajes que no son de naruto obviamente son nuestros... si desean utilizarlos por favor no los denigren tanto ^w^  
3º: por razón de salud mental... y seriedad para el fic ( y quejas por MSN) no se interrumpirá la historias con notas de autor (aunque no se promete nada) pero cuando la terminemos probablemente si ÒwÓ muajjajaa  
4º: las canciones utilizadas a lo largo del fic son de Within Temptation, Nightwish o Evanecense (no aseguramos que serán solo esos grupos por ahí también salen holandeses u otra cosa muajajaj) y solo son traducciones, si desean ver la versión real, pidan lo.  
5º: y por ultimo, como se habrán dado cuenta no estamos utilizando a los personajes de naruto todavía, la razón es que en nuestro fic solo alguno tendrá un papel protagónico, por lo cual tendrán que conocer a nuestros personajes primero, así que por favor no se apresuren a dar un veredicto hasta por lo menos leer unos 4 Cáp.

Y COMO DECIA NUESTRA AUTORA FAVORITA (QUE SE A PERDIDO TToTT POR FAVOR VUELCE A ESCRIBIR TT0TT) CHOCO-CHAN Y SU INNER DARK-CHOCO (ITACHI)  
"Sonreír no cuesta nada y dejar un review tampoco"... Este es un tributo a nuestra querida chocosita (hermanita perdida vuelveeeeee) (TT^TT)

Después de toda la interrupción dramática: a leer se a dicho.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Cáp. 2.- Nueva vida.

El sentimiento de despertar en algún lugar que no reconoces como tu hogar, es algo que no se puede describir fácilmente. La sensación es de un vació interior, que se siente doloroso cuando sabes que una vez que abres los ojos, la claridad que se siente en los pensamientos después del sopor que produce el sueño, es algo que puede llegar a cortar tu respiración por largos minutos de silenciosa realidad.

El sentimiento que predomina sobre cualquier otro, es el de tristeza... dolor... amargura... pero por sobre todo es la de desolación, al saber que el mundo que conociste, las personas dentro de el, los amigos que tuviste y tus parientes mas cercanos fueron borrados en una noche dejando solo un recuerdo lejano, cambiando tu mundo feliz, en una lúgubre imitación de lo que podría se tu nueva vida.

Cuando dolor siente el alma... ¿cuanto dolor se puede soportar en un corazón que lo ha tenido todo y ahora no tiene nada?... solo saca fuerza para seguir gracias a una promesa hecha con el corazón. ¿Como el destino, puede poner tantas pruebas duras de afrontar para una pequeña luz? Que triste es la vida, que triste es ser el testigo de una vida que esta próxima a extinguirse, como una luz que a pesar de ser tan intensa, es tan pequeña que un simple soplido puede apagar su luz.

Que amarga es la vida... que triste es el destino, pero mas triste es el futuro que ya esta escrito... pero no importa, no me importa, me convertiré en la persona mas alegre de esta tierra, me convertiré en la luz que ilumine su camino de la oscuridad, hasta que mi luz interna se extinga. Lucharé por que es importante para mí, luchare por su sonrisa eterna, luchare para que su mañana sea más calido, ese será mi camino, esa será mi lucha, aunque me desangre, aunque no llegue al final... Luchare... su vida no será sacrificada, no todo se perderá porque yo no lo permitiré... y por eso luchare... es una promesa.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

En un cuarto totalmente blanco, se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas, dormidas profundamente. Cerca de ellas se encontraban tres personas que conversaban a susurros para no interrumpir el descanso de las criaturas que yacían en la cama.

- Hokage-sama... ¿que hará con ellas? - Comento el ninja.

- No lo se... primero necesito que pasó en la aldea... y por desgracia ellas son las únicas sobrevivientes... obviamente la bebé ¿que va a saber?, solo nos que da la pequeña de cinco años, aunque... - Se quedo pensativo el hokage - No se si sea conveniente preguntar, no creo que sea prudente, pero si no averiguo lo que paso no sabré que hacer con ellas... por ahora es mejor dejarlas descansar... Yoshima-san, ponga a una enfermera para que cuide de la bebé, y cuando despierte la pequeña que me avise - ordeno mirando al medico que había atendido a las niñas.

- Como diga Hokage-sama...en un instante buscare a una enfermera y me encargaré de que sea informado a la brevedad posible cuando despierte la pequeña -

- Arigato... - contesto el Saidaime y dándose vuelta contemplo a amas niñas para luego pasar su vista en el ANBU que ahí se encontraba - Shio-san necesito que investigues que paso exactamente en la aldea, tome a tres anbus para que te ayuden y asigna a uno para que las vigile - Se refiero mirando a las criaturas.

- Hai Sandaime -sama... ¿que hacemos con el cuerpo de la otra niña?-

- Envíala a que lo preparen, que le pongan un bello kimono y que la dejen en un ataúd.... que guarden la ropa y todo lo que llevaba con ella, lo mas probable es que la pequeña quiera verla una ultima vez.... - Dijo, y por ultimo con un movimiento de mano despidió al ninja. Luego de eso giro y salio de la habitación sin percatarse de como unos pequeños ojos grises lo miraban y mucho menos como estos se opacaban y dejaban salir lagrimas silenciosas de ellos.

-Nee-san... Nee-san es una promesa, luchare.... y cuando nos veamos nuevamente te sentirás... orgullosa de mi - dijo en un susurro a la bebe que seguía durmiendo en sus brazos. Siguió llorando en silencio unos minutos mas para luego volver a dormirse.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Luego de que el hokage abandonara la habitación donde se encontraban las pequeñas niñas, una enfermera entro en ella para hacerse cargo de la bebe, que hace algunos momentos había despertado.

Como le fue ordenado por el medico de cabecera del hospital, consiguió ropa para la bebe y la niña, ingeniándoselas de cierta manera para vestir a la menor de las pequeñas que aun permanecía media dormida, la cambio de ropa después de darle un pequeño baño, en donde la pequeña bebe demostró ser todo un encanto, además de ser demasiada tranquila para tener solo un año de edad.

Luego de la limpieza de la pequeña, se sentó cerca de la cama por si la otra niña despertaba. Mientras que ella se encontraba sentada con la bebe semi acostada entre sus brazos y bebiendo una mamila que había traído con ella cuando entro a la habitación, la otra niña había despertado.

A diferencia de cualquier niña de su edad, la pequeña que ahora la miraba de manera interrogante no hizo alboroto alguno mientras que la enfermera le daba de comer a su hermanita sino que se levanto, silenciosamente de la cama, y en apenas un susurro le pregunto si la ropa que se encontraba a los pies de la cama era para ella. La enfermera viéndose demasiado desconcertada solo atino a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, mienta observaba como la pequeña tomaba la ropa y se dirigía al cuarto de baño que ella misma logro apuntar pese a su perplejidad.

Luego de unos minutos de observar el espacio vació donde anteriormente había estado la pequeña, decidió seguir en los suyo, eso si no antes de llamar al anbu que se encontraba afuera de la habitación de las niñas para que este avisara al Hokage de su despertar.

Mientras tanto la pequeña niña que se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha de agua tibia y pensando en como actuaría frente a las personas extrañas con la que se sentía forzada a entablar una conversación respecto a su futuro, su futuro y el de su hermanita que en esos instantes se encontraba con esa señorita en el cuarto, como ella pudo apreciar de un hospital, continuo al baño que ella se encontraba ocupando en esos instantes. Con parsimonia comenzó a vestirse con las prendas traídas por la extraña persona que se encontraba en esos instantes con su hermana, apreciando que le quedaba un poco grande la ropa, pero no molestándose por ello ya que sabia que no podía pedir mas de lo que ya tenia, ya que no se encontraba en un lugar donde hay gente conocida para ella. Con este ultimo pensamiento su mirada se volvió a ensombrecer a sabiendas que tan solo en unas horas atrás toda su vida se había venido abajo por un ataque del cual ella no estaba conciente del porque se llevo a cabo.

Saliendo tranquilamente del baño se encontró con la enfermera sentada ahora en la cama con su hermana jugando en su regazo y con un hombre vestido extrañamente junto a la puerta de entrada de la habitación. Se paro junto a la enfermera y miro a Meian que recién se había percatado de su presencia y estiraba sus bracitos para que la niña la tomara por ellos, cosa en la cual la complació y con una pequeña sonrisa tomo a la bebe de los brazos de la mujer.

-Me parece que tu hermanita es toda una señorita, no da ninguna molestia- le dijo la enfermera que aun seguía sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-Lo se, con mama siempre se portaba bien, solo cuando estaba con papa era un poco desordenada... aunque con nee-san también hacia algunas travesuras-le dijo la pequeña, hablando por primera vez desde que despertó sorprendiendo no solo a la enfermera sino también al anbu que se encontraba en la habitación.

-pequeña... mi nombre es Amai, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre? - le dijo la enfermera luego de haber salido de su aturdimiento, dirigiendo luego su mirada a la bebe- y si es posible el de tu hermanita también... ah el hombre que esta en la puerta es un Junnin y su nombre es Kakashi-san, el viene para llevarlas a ver al Hokage-sama...

-mi nombre es Seimei y ella se llama Meian es un gusto conocerla Amai-sama y Kakashi-sama -dijo la pequeña arqueándose respetuosamente ante las personas mayores en la habitación.

-bien por lo que veo ya están listas... ¿me acompañarían mis pequeñas damas? -les dijo Kakashi tratando de ser lo mas cortes y amable con la niña que lo miraba con curiosidad, acercándose lo mas despacio posible como si se tratara de un animalitos asustadizo.

-mmmm.... no se si sea buena idea ir con un desconocido a un lugar que no conozco... pero por otro lado, como no se donde estamos exactamente y por lo que logro apreciar ustedes no son unas malas personas por lo que esta bien... lo acompañare solo si logra que Meian se ría... -le dijo la pequeña dando vuelta a su hermanita quedando esta mirando hacia Kakashi.

Mientras la enfermera veía aquel chantaje con una sonrisa escondida detrás de su mano. Kakashi mientras tanto miraba a la bebe como si fuera el bicho mas raro del planeta, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pequeña que estaba apunto de girar a su hermanita para sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

Kakashi se acerco a la pequeña ahora sentada en el regazo de Seimei, la tomo entre sus manos y la alzo poniendo su típica carita feliz, pero no funciono; tardo asiéndole cosquillas, pero tampoco, con cosquillas en los pies , pero nada, hiciera lo que hiciera Meian no se reía, en realidad parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Kakashi en su desesperación se tropezó con unos juguetes que la enfermera había traído para que las pequeñas se divirtieran y que Meian en menos de un segundo boto al suelo, cayendo de manera un tanto contorsionista al suelo, causando con ese efecto la risa que parecían chillidos provenientes de la bebé.

Parándose lo mas dignamente que puede un hombre (léase también ninja entrenado) al cual lo había tirado un mísero juguete de bebe, miro a la niña que trataba con todo su esfuerzo aplacar la carcajada casi histérica que estaba apunto de estallar de sus labios. Pero no aguantando mas termino riéndose como su hermana uniéndose después de un momento la mismísima enfermera y después un resignado Kakashi con su orgullo ninja por el suelo.

-bueno ya que eh logrado hacer reír a tu hermana y de paso a ti también ¿me acompañarías a ver al Sandaime?... ¿por favor?- pidió Kakashi luego de controlar su risa junto a los demás presente en la habitación.

-Esta bien Kakashi-sama... pero yo... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de ir con usted?

-Claro pequeña Seimei-chan

-¿por que su rostro esta cubierto por esa mascara?... ¿no le gusta su rostro? -pregunto Seimei con toda la cara de inocencia que puede poner una niña de tan solo cinco años, derritiendo no solo a la enfermera si no también al Junnin en la habitación.

-eh... eso es algo que no puedo responder en este momento... pero probablemente cuando seas un poco mas grande si... -dijo Kakashi tratando de desmerecer el tema- bueno ahora podemos ir... me acompañas?

-claro... adiós Amai-sama gracias por cuidar de Meian por mi... - dijo la pequeña arqueándose respetuosamente hacia la enfermera que de volvió el gesto con una sonrisa y acercándose a Kakashi tomo su mano mientras el ninja tomaba entre sus brazos a su hermana menor.

Una vez ya fuera del hospital, ambos mas la nena que Kakashi llevaba en brazos se dirigieron por el camino menos transcurrido por los habitantes de Konoha para así no llamar la atención del pueblo en general sobre las dos pequeñas que iban con un Junnin, pero a pesar de que el hombre mayor quería pasar desapercibido no lo logro, ya que un grito de extrema alegría se escucho por los alrededores, provocando un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna y girándose lentamente pudo apreciar la apuesta de sol (figurativamente hablando) que se aproximaba seguido de un extremadamente energizado Maito Gai.

- Kakashi- tekiiiiIIIIIII!!!!, mi eterno rival - Dice totalmente energizado Gai.

- Ohaijo yaa... - dando un suspiro de "por que yo" - Gai no grites que estoy con niñas pequeñas, que SI se trauman con COSAS como TU -Dijo remarcando algunas palabras.

- OH QUE KAWAII - dice Gai con el mismo ánimo.

- ya lo había notado - dijo Kakashi

- como puedes estar con esas preciosuras, TU cosa horrorosa como osaste secuestrar a esas niñas.... No se preocupen niñas yo las salvare - Gai se acerca a la bebe que Kakashi tenia en los brazos, con la intención de tomarla, pero fue sorprendido por unos pequeños bracitos que se acercaban a su rostro - Oh le a encantado mi juvenil y varonil rostro -

La bebe acerco sus pequeños bracitos a las abundantes cejas de Gai y jalándolas con toda su pequeña fuerza, gorgoteando de felicidad.

- Baya!, no eres al único que le gustan tus cejas - Dijo Kakashi lo mas sarcástico que pudo, tratando de alejar a la bebe del rostro (entiendase el de Gai) infructuosamente ya que la bebe lo había tomado como nuevo juguete peludo. Viendo esto Seimei trato de poner énfasis en sus palabras de niña y dirigió su voz hacia la pequeña Meian.

- Meian, ¡NO!, suelta esas cejas - Dijo en forma de regaño Seimei "quien sabe los bichos que pueden tener esas cosas en formas de cejas" pensó para si la niña.

La pequeña Meian, miro a su hermana con cara de "no lo haré, quínamelo si puedes", y jalo las cejas con mas fuerzas, causando que Kakashi se riera a carcajadas y Gai protestara, por el fuerte agarre de la niña. Viendo que la situación llamaba mucho la atención la niña intento por ultima vez llamar a su hermana como recordaba que su madre hacia cada vez que la pequeña se comportaba mal.

- Shizuka imoto - Dijo Seimei mirando fijamente a la bebe que comenzó a soltar las cejas de su agarre lentamente, hasta que las soltó por completo, mirando después a su hermana mayor feamente cruzando luego sus pequeños bracitos volteando su carita para no mirar a su onêsan.

-Vaya si que es obediente - Dijo sorprendido Kakashi mirando a la criatura que llevaba en los brazos.

- Bueno yo mejor me voy - Dijo Gai robándose las cejas disimuladamente y caminando un par de pasos alejándose de su "eterno rival", pero como si hubiera recordado algo importante se voltio diciendo - Nos volveremos a ver mi eterno rival -"cuando deje de dolerme mis preciosas y perfectas cejas" pensó para si Gai "llorando" para sus adentros.

Kakashi vio como se iba Gai con un tremendo gotero en su cien. Luego mirando nuevamente a las pequeñas no puede dejar de sorprenderse de la habilidad que tenía la pequeña Seimei para controlar con unas simples palabras y una mirada seria en su angelical cara de niña a su pequeña hermana. Pero pensando en que ya había perdido mucho tiempo con el percance sufrido hacia las "perfectas" y nada tupidas (entiendase como sarcasmo) cejas de Gai.

-bueno niñas es hora de ir a caminar directo a la torre del Hokage porque ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí en la calle, además estamos llamando mucho la atención -menciono el ninja tomando nuevamente la mano de la pequeña Seimei y acomodándose a Meian en sus brazo para retomar la caminata por la cuidad.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Desde los lejos y a lo alto de una torre, se podía apreciar a un hombre mayor al cual se le notaba en sus rasgos el paso del tiempo, observando el pasar de la gente, desde la ventana de su oficina, esperando con ansias bien disimuladas noticias de las pequeñas sobrevivientes, las cuales se distinguían entre la multitud, con un Junnin bien conocido ya por el.

Caminando pausadamente hacia su escritorio esperando la pronta llegada de sus visitas, sentándose en la gran silla que le ayudaba con el dolor de sus viejos huesos. Miro los papeles que tenia enfrente de su escritorio, esos papeles que contaban con todo los esfuerzos que hizo el equipo anbu en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes en aquel pueblo vecino, en el cual para la desgracia de algunos habitantes que tenían parientes en él, no había sobrevivido nadie a excepción de esas dos pequeñas niñas que se acercaban a su despacho.

Miro nuevamente los informes del anbu y por ultimo, guió su vista a un montón de prendas y objetos que se encontraban en el dintel de la ventana que hace unos momentos estaba ocupando para mirar hacia afuera, paro su vista en lo que el podía apreciar era un estuche donde se guardan armas ninjas, pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención exactamente, sino los dibujos que se encontraban en dicho objeto. Muchos de ellos eran Kanjis pero otros eran letras que difícilmente lo parecían. Pero como ese precisamente no era su fuerte (la escritura en otros idiomas, el solo sabia los esenciales),decidió dejarlo para otro momento ya que cabía la posibilidad que solo sea un estuche común como el que portaban todos los ninjas de la región.

Mientras sus pensamientos eran absorbidos por dicho objeto no se percato de como tocaban a la puerta, solo fue conciente de este suceso cuando la voz del peliplata lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, encontrándose enfrente de un Kakashi con la mirada fija en el sosteniendo a una pequeña niña que a su parecer no pasaba del año, y a la pequeña que el reconoció como la niña que había estado en el hospital hacia penas unas cuantas horas de la mañana (obviamente sin contar la noche y el día anterior en el que la pequeña había dormido sin interrupción hasta, según él, apenas unas horas),tratando de salir de sus pensamientos forzó una sonrisa sobre su cara y miro a los que se encontraban enfrente de ellos.

-Hokage-sama aquí le traigo a las pequeñas, esta es Meian... - dijo el peliplata apuntando con su mano libre a la pequeña que sostenía en el otro brazo para luego posar su mirada en la otra niña que se encontraba a su costado- ...y esta es Seimei... niñas este hombre es el Sandaime de esta aldea- presento por ultimo el ninja.

-es un gusto conocerlo Sandaime-sama... -se inclino respetuosamente hacia el Hokage, mostrando la mayor cantidad de respeto hacia el hombre mayor que la miraba con curiosidad y ¿alivio?, bueno quien sabia, una nunca podía estar segura con las personas mayores.

-el gusto es mío pequeña... me alegra que ya estés mejor... mmm... bueno Kakashi podrías tomar asiento... tu también Seimei-chan - dijo el Hokage señalándole las dos sillas que se encontraban enfrente de su escritorio y sentándose de paso el también ya que se había levantado cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi le había estado hablando.

-Gracias Sandaime-sama -le dijo Kakashi, acomodándose a la criatura que llevaba en los brazos sentada sobre sus piernas. Observando como otra niña se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a la de el.

-bueno pequeña me puedes decir tu nombre completo y el nombre de tus parientes?... -le pidió el hombre mayor sentado enfrente de ella, causando que la niña se sintiera incomoda con tantos ojos puestos sobre ella, por que si, ella había notado algunos chakras alrededor de la habitación y su instinto nunca se equivocaba. y pensando que seria mejor pedirle al Hokage un poco de privacidad comenzó a hablar, pero sin levantar el tono de su voz y mirarlo a la cara directamente.

-Hokage-sama puedo pedirle algo antes de comenzar a relatar lo que estoy segura quiere que haga?... -pidió seriamente la niña mostrando decisión en sus bellas facciones.

-Claro pequeña pide lo que quieras... y si quieres puedes decirme Jiji... - (eso equivale a decirle abuelito cariñosamente, por lo que tenemos entendido) le pidió el Hokage.

-Ji... Jiii... Jiji... JIIJII!!

Inesperadamente una voz un poco chillona llamo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, sobre todo para el peliplata, Seimei y el viejo Hokage, que miraban sorprendidos a Meian que era la que había dicho esas palabras, cada uno con un claro signo de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-baya... nunca pensé que ella hablaría en una situación como esta... sobre todo porque papa y mama no están aquí- dijo Seimei con una cara entre triste y feliz por las primeras palabras dichas por su hermanita, triste por que sus padres no estaban con ella en ese momento tan importante para su pequeño tenshi (ángel).

-Oh... eso quiere decir que hasta ahora ella no había hablado antes? -pregunto sorprendido Kakashi sosteniendo a una feliz Meian que había logrado llamar la atención de todos, y por lo cual ahora reía abiertamente sentada en sus piernas.

-si... hasta ahora ella nunca había hablado a pesar de que ya tiene un año y meses... papa y mama siempre se esforzaban por hacerla hablar aunque sea pequeñas palabras... pero nunca lo hacia siempre gorgoteaba- les contesto Seimei con una sonrisa triste en su cara siendo re-emplazada por una de total felicidad después de recordar los buenos momentos vividos con sus padres y nee-san.

- kaa... kaash... kaka.... shi... ka....shi....KASHI!!

- Valla dijo mi nombre.... - Dijo Kakashi un tanto sorprendido - aunque lo acorto... bueno da igual -dijo, aunque en su interior su corazón se acababa de derretir por lo tierno que había sonado su nombre de esa forma y siendo dicho por una bebe.

-bueno después de este sorpresivo suceso... dime Seimei-chan ¿que era lo que me ibas a pedir? -pregunto el anciano mirando a la niña que volvió a poner cara seria y dirigió su mirada hacia el.

-bueno... ¿podemos hablar en privado solo usted y yo jiji-sama? -pregunto la pequeña un tanto aprensiva por lo que pudiera decir el hombre, y retorciendo un poco sus manos lo miro a los ojos para seguir hablando -sin... sin la presencia de los tres señores que están escondidos en la habitación... solo si es posible -termino diciendo la niña tímidamente bajando la mirada, perdiéndose así de los ojos sorprendidos de las personas que estaban en la oficina principal.

-claro pequeña... -le respondió el anciano luego de pasar el shock inicial que había causado las palabras de la niña sentada enfrente de el. -Kakashi puedes llevar a Meian a pasear mientras hablo con su hermana... y por favor a mi guardia... pueden dejarme solo con la niña, no creo que ella sea una amenaza... -dijo el Hokage para que lo escucharan los demás y acataran sus ordenes, cosa que fue seguida de inmediato por los anbus que estaban escondidos en su oficina y por Kakashi que se levanto con la bebe en sus brazos y caminaba fuera de la habitación en esos instantes- ...y Kakashi... consigue a una niñera para las niñas y una habitación pera ellas en la casas que están en las zona sur de la aldea, cerca del bosque de Namida.

-claro Hokage-sama... tendré todo listo como en dos horas ¿si no le parece mal?... -pregunto el peliplata mirando directamente a los ojos del anciano para saber si estaba bien lo que pensaba hacer.

-por supuesto Kashi-chan... -le dijo el hombre mayor burlándose de Kakashi que solo lo miro mal (dentro de lo que podía ya que, mas que mal él era el hokage). Y sin mas se voltio dándole la espalda al Sandaime y salio de la oficina de este.

-bueno ya que todos se han ido podemos volver a las preguntas que aun no has respondido... ¿te parece bien?... -pregunto el Hokage seriamente mirando a la pequeña que nuevamente había cambiado su expresión facial a una mas seria.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

En otra parte de Konoha

Mansión Uchiha

En un cuarto que daba hacia el patio trasero de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, se encontraba una mujer de un precioso pelo color negro azulado, llorando calladamente para que su marido que estaba en la habitación continua hablando con unos ninjas del clan, no notara su llanto de tristeza y desesperación.

Cerca de ella se encontraba un pequeño niño de no mas de seis años de edad, mirando a la mujer con tristeza en sus profundos ojos negros, tratando de consolar a la mujer se le acerco sigilosamente para no alterarla mas de lo que ya estaba y lentamente puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención sin sobresaltarla. La mujer viéndose sorprendida por la inesperada aparición de su hijo mayor, no pudo mas que abrazarse a el, tratando todavía de no hacer ruido con su llanto desesperado sobre su hombro. Itachi tratando de consolarla la abrazo para que descargara su pena y así poder hablar más tranquilamente con su madre. Después de unos momentos en los que los sollozos de la mujer dejaron de ser continuos y su respiración se suavizo se atrevió a hablar.

-madre... madre ¿porque lloras?- le pregunto una vez que la separo de el, mirándola a sus enrojecidos ojos negros.

-¿te... te acuerdas de... de la villa que... que estaba al oeste de Konoha? -le dijo con dificultad ya que los sollozo todavía no la dejaban hablar bien.

-claro es donde esta Sameru oji-sama que visitamos el año pasado, y también donde vive Linz-sempai - dijo el pequeño Itachi con cara de no comprender todavía, pero cuando vio que su mama lloraba nuevamente, supo que algo había sucedido con la aldea y eso lo angustio enormemente ya que ahí se encontraban esos niños con los cuales siempre se divertía cuando iba de visita con su mama.

-mi niño... mi pri... mi hermanita... mi niña.... oh Kami... la aldea fue atacada... anoche, no hubo ningún sobreviviente... todos están muertos... oh Kami, mis pobres niñas- decía la mujer entre sollozos, y poca coherencia en sus palabras, diciéndole así a Itachi que sus pensamientos eran ciertos. No entendía del todo como era que habían atacado una aldea tan pacifica como aquella, era casi como una aberración, en esa aldea había muchos niños y ancianos.

El niño comprendiendo las palabras de su madre, solo trato de consolarla lo mas que pudo ya que a pesar de no sentir lo mismo que ella, aun así sentía pena en su corazón ya que ahí se encontraban algunos de los familiares de su madre y sobre todo porque se encontraba aquella señora de ojos verdes que siempre le sonreía y regalaba dulces a escondidas de sus padres, y sin olvidarse de Lynx-sempai que era la mejor ninja que el hubiera conocido... era una pena que ya no la volviera a ver... era una pena que ya no iba a poder jugar con las niñas pequeñas de esa familia, aunque solo las aya visto dos veces, pero aun así podía recordar muy bien esos hermosos ojos grises ¿?. Sin darse cuenta el también derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, no sabia si era por el llanto de su madre o por la tristeza que embargo su corazón.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Torre Hokage

- ...y eso fue lo que paso -termino de decir la niña que se encontraba sentada frente al Sandaime.

-mmmm... es extraño que los hayan atacado de esa forma... bueno creo que esta conversación debería quedar aquí... creo que es hora de hablar de su futuro mi preciosa damita- le dijo a la niña que ante el apelativo de "pequeña damita" puso mala cara.

-OK... bien supongo que nos quedaremos aquí ya que obviamente yo no puedo cuidar de mi y mi hermana... en realidad podría pero no quiero que le pase nada a Meian- dijo mostrando tristeza pero a la vez determinación en su rostro la niña.

-bien como escuchaste hace un rato Kakashi les va a buscar un lugar donde quedarse por lo cual no tienes que preocuparte... necesito saber que es lo que vas a hacer ahora en adelante... creo que quieres convertirte en ninja si no me equivoco? -pregunto el Hokage ya que había recordado la forma en como había detectado a los Anbus que se encontraban en la oficina.

-si supone bien Jiji-san... papa y mi nee-san me estaban enseñando para entrar en la academia de nuestro pueblo, querían que me fuera bien... además por lo que me dijo papa yo tengo un excelente control del Chakra y una buena cantidad también... pero supongo que me va a hacer unas pruebas primero no es así?- contesto y pregunto a la ves la pequeña que a pesar de ser tan chiquita se desenvolvía como toda una adulta hablando correctamente a la hora de dirigirse a un superior.

-así es, te haré una prueba y veremos que hacemos con tigo en ese ámbito... a tu hermana le colocare una niñera que las cuide, hasta que tu puedas hacerte cargo de ella... y referentemente a donde van a vivir no te preocupes que cuando tengas trabajo de shinobi puedes ir pagándome con la recompensa de tus misiones.-termino diciendo el anciano (sorry si suena despectivo pero hay que reconocer que esta viejito el hombre)

-esta bien Hokage-sama... Jiji-san... -le dijo o mejor dicho se corrigió al ver la mirada que le había enviado el hombre- puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-claro Seimei-chan...

-donde esta el cuerpo de mi nee-san?... yo quisiera hacerle un entierro y verla antes del mismo si no es mucha molestia- dijo despacio y en forma apenada la nena causando que el hombre la mirara de forma entristecida.

-no hay problema niña yo arreglare todo para el funeral... y referente a tu hermana... encontramos estas cosas que estaban con ella... -le dijo el hombre entregándole unas ropas que mostraban manchas de sangre, unas pequeñas armas y dos estuches idénticos. Estos estuches eran los que habían llamado la atención del Hokage.

-ah... eso es... -dijo la pequeña tomando lo que el hombre le entregaba, dirigiendo todo a su regazo para poder tomar uno de los estuches y mirarlo detenidamente.

Tratando de recordar lo que eran esos estuches comenzó a mirarlos por todos lados bajo la atenta mirada del anciano, para luego intentar abrirlos, pero como le pasó al Hokage no poder mover ni un ápice la cremallera del objeto. Mirándolo detenidamente una vez mas recordó lo que su hermana estuvo practicando tantas veces en el pasado, y que según recordaba había logrado completar tan solo hace tres días atrás.

Mirando nuevamente el objeto, acerco su mano hacia el escritorio del Hokage tomando con cuidado y bajo la atenta mirada del hombre un pequeño alfiler que el anciano tenia en este, tomándolo con su mano derecha, pincho uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda para luego dirigir esa sangre sobre el estuche dibujando en este un kanji que su hermana le había comentado que iba a servir de clave. Luego de que, asombrosamente la sangre se había absorbido por la tela, la pequeña intento una ves mas abrir el objeto lográndolo esta vez.

Metiendo la mano dentro del estuche, pudo sentir muchos objetos de distintos tamaños, incluso unos que por lógica no deberían haber caído ahí. Husmeando un poco mas se dio cuenta que había unos cuantos pergaminos así que los tomo y comenzó a sacarlos poco a poco y posarlos sobre la mesa de un sorprendido (nuevamente) Hokage.

Luego de unos segundos en que se dedico a sacar entre diez a trece pergaminos (no estaba prestando atención, solo se limito a sacarlos) se percato de que cada uno tenia distintos nombres y fechas, así que mirándolos uno a uno comenzó a clasificarlos. Uno de estos pergaminos estaba dirigido al Hokage y debía ser entregado este mismo día por lo cual la pequeña se lo tendió en silencio. El Hokage viendo la acción no dudo en mirarlo y desenrollarlo para saber porque su nombre y la fecha de hoy se encontraba escrito en este, mientras la pequeña seguía con su clasificación de los pergaminos el hombre comenzó con su lectura.

_Hokage-sama:  
Primero que nada quisiera darle las gracias por haber acogido a mis pequeña, espero que las tres hayan podido sobrevivir al ataque, aunque sinceramente lo dudo, ya que el destino de Lynx ya estaba escrito al igual que el mío y el de mi marido, no obstante sepa que he luchado hasta el final para proteger lo que tanto adoro con el corazón y el alma._

_ Se que en estos instantes esta muy confundido con respecto a mis palabras, se lo explicare, mi nombre completo no se lo voy a decir por el bien de mis hijas, pero el motivo que me impulso a escribir estas cartas a las distintas personas con fechas determinadas es por que yo soy un oráculo, si es lo que se imagina, y si soy esa misma persona que piensa, es por eso que necesito de un favor de su parte._

_ Hokage-sama se lo pido, cuide estos próximos cinco años de mis retoños, cuídelas como si fueran sus propias nietas que del cariño que ellas disfruten en la aldea, serán la esperanza de esta misma, cuídelas por que el futuro esta escrito y solo es cuestión de una pequeña acción para que todo tome su debido tiempo._

_ Por favor cuídelas y dígales que las amo con todo mi corazón, que el destino a pesar de estar escrito se puede cambiar y que por mas que intentes huir de el, eso nunca pasara, que cada decisión que tomamos tiene sus consecuencias y que a pesar de que no voy a estar con ellas siempre las cuidare._

_ Y por ultimo, por que a pesar de todo, se que mi pequeña Lynx murió, entiérrela en el bosque de Namida en el claro que esta junto al lago Kangae, se que es un poco complicado sepultar a alguien ahí pero es el ultimo de mis deseos y se que mi pequeña Seimei se lo va agradecer._

_ Se que después de todas estas palabras estará un poco confundido, y no lo culpo, pero le agradezco todo lo que esta haciendo por mis Ángeles, y se que estoy pidiendo mucho pero abajo de esta carta están los papeles de algunas propiedades de la familia y muchas al nombre de las niñas, le ruego que las financie para que las niñas tengan lo que se merecen por herencia y un futuro asegurado aunque se que eso no es necesario._

_ Apresar de todo le agradezco lo que esta haciendo y lo que va a hacer por mis niñas, muchas gracias de parte de toda mi familia._

_ Con cariño Sameru_

Cada palabra dicha en esa carta era enormemente sorprendente por si sola, no cabía en su confusión y sorpresa, pero a pesar de todo su sentido de la moral le dictaba a hacer lo correcto y para él lo correcto era cuidar de esas pequeñas que se habían quedado sin la protección de sus familiares.

Miro a la niña que aun seguía mirando las cosas de su hermana con una mirada triste en esos pequeños ojos grises y se pregunto de que forma iba a decirle sobre el entierro de su hermana, pero descarto su pensamiento para luego ya que en esos instante era otra cosa la que llamaba su atención, y eso era el pequeño estuche de donde había sacado los pergaminos, porqué según su lógica, en ese pequeño objeto solo debían de caer mas que uno (por el tamaño), pero saco mas de trece y pareciera que habían mas objetos dentro de este, así que partiendo por ese punto decidió comenzar con la conversación.

-dime Seimei-chan... como pueden caer tantos pergaminos en ese pequeño estuche de armas?

-mmmm... eso no es nada sorprendente sabe?... mi hermana mayor creo una serie de Kanjis y otros ninjitsus escritos en diferentes dialectos para hacer un espacio de vació dentro del estuche, así podía meter lo que necesitara en diferentes compartimientos... además por lo que recuerdo también agrego espacios para distintas utilidades y todo sellado por sangre... es por eso que supe como abrirlo, ya que se necesita sangre de la familia mas un kanji para poder abrirlo así que esto... -dijo mostrando el objeto en cuestión- ...es algo impenetrable e indestructible... -termino de decir para luego sacar un kunai dentro de la bolsa y enterrándolo en la misma, para mostrar al Hokage la verdad en sus palabras.

-oh... eso si que es sorprendente... ella no dejo la forma de como crear esos estuches de armas?... me gustaría tener algunos... -le pregunto el hombre tomando el estuche entre sus manos sin tocar nada que no sea las pequeñas escrituras que estaba tatuadas en el.

-ciertamente no Jiji-san... ella lo termino hace solo tres días y no tubo tiempo de enseñármelo.

-oh bueno... bien como sabrás ya he leído el pergamino que me entregaste y... en el venia una petición así que me gustaría preguntarte si no tienes inconvenientes en contestarme una pregunta.

-claro que no Jiji-san... tiene que ver con el entierro de mi nee-san?

-mmmm... si, en el pergamino se me pide enterrarla en un lugar en especial, quieres conocerlo antes de pasar a hacer los honores del funeral?

-esta bien... y gracias por todo Jiji-san, algún día seré capas de agradecerle apropiadamente todo lo que esta haciendo por mi y mi hermanita..

-vamos, vamos que no es necesario... bueno vamos y así de paso podemos pasar por Kakashi y tomar un helado... te gustan verdad?

-claro Jiji-san mi helado favorito es de nueces con crema y a mi hermana le gusta el de chocolate y...

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

Luego de recorrer la aldea y visitar algunos lugares para que las niñas pudieran manejarse mejor entorno a ella, fueron todos (entiendase Kakashi, Hokage-sama, Meian y Seimei) a la residencia donde se quedarían las niñas por un tiempo, mientras que su casa definitiva fuera arreglada, ya que esta estaba en desuso hacia mucho, y además aprovecharon para conocer a la nueva niñera de las criaturas. Esta resulto ser Rin la antigua compañera de equipo de Kakashi que justamente estaba con reposo indefinido por una lesión que tenia en un costado de su cuerpo, pero que a pesar de todo no la imposibilitaba para cuidar una niña (aunque la iban a ir a ayudar).

Luego de pasear mucho y que la pequeña Meian se quedara dormida decidieron dejarla con Rin que los acompaño en el ultimo tramo del recorrido. Cuando ya estaba por atardecer el Hokage decidió mostrarle la que seria su casa en un futuro y que precisamente quedaba en el linde del bosque de Namida, en donde después de mostrarle la casa decidieron entrar. Caminaron aproximadamente diez minutos para toparse con un hermoso claro, en donde en el centro se podía ver un inmenso lago, en el cual a la vez se encontraba un árbol frondoso en el centro de él. Era de por si un hermoso paisaje por lo que la pequeña decidió un lugar cerca de un árbol que daba hacia el lago para enterrar a su difunta hermana mayor.

Luego de unos momentos en los cuales el Hokage llamo a unos anbus para que trajeran el cuerpo de la hermana de la niña, comenzaron con el entierro en donde por medio de una técnica de tierra hicieron el agujero, que después de mucho esperar fue llenado por el ataúd de su hermana. Esta vestía un hermoso kimono escarlata que hacia resaltar su belleza natural, y en su cabello tenia una flor blanca cortesía de su pequeña hermana y la había recogido especialmente para ella.

Con el atardecer ya a cuestas la pequeña comenzó una lenta pero hermosa canción dejando a los presentes una vez mas sorprendidos por su estupenda voz y por todos los sentimientos que podía pasar por ella.

_El mundo no parece el mismo,  
Aunque yo se que nada ha cambiado.  
Está todo en mi estado de ánimo,  
No puedo dejarlo todo atrás.  
Tengo que levantarme para ser más fuerte._

Con cada palabra un sentimiento de desconsuelo llenaba en el ambiente, era además de hermosa triste la escena.

_Tengo que tratar de liberarme  
De los pensamientos en mi mente.  
Usar el tiempo que tengo,  
No puedo decir adiós,  
Tengo que hacer lo correcto.  
Tengo que luchar, por que se  
Que al final vale la pena,  
Que el dolor que siento lentamente se desvanece.  
Estará bien_

En un acto de valentía por parte de la niña, esta se seco las lágrimas de su rostro, que habían caído cuando comenzaron a bajar el ataúd de su hermana, se puso de pie y se acerco a este para seguir con la letra de su canción, con un hermoso atardecer enfrente de ella.

_Yo sé, debería comprender  
Que el Tiempo es precioso, que vale la pena.  
A pesar de como me siento dentro,  
Tengo que confiar en que todo estará bien.  
Tengo que levantarme para ser más fuerte_

Canto decididamente esa parte de la canción, mostrando un sentimiento de seguridad en sus palabras, mientras la noche caía entorno a ella.

_ Tengo que tratar de liberarme  
De los pensamientos en mi mente.  
Usar el tiempo que tengo,  
No puedo decir adiós,  
Tengo que hacer lo correcto.  
Tengo que luchar, por que se  
Que al final vale la pena,  
Que el dolor que siento lentamente se desvanece.  
Estará bien_

Cuando la noche ya estaba sobre el bosque este se empezó a llenar de vida nocturna, los grillos cantaban y los pequeños animales se acercaban para escuchar la triste canción, la triste melodía que llenaba el ambiente.

_Oh, esta noche es demasiado larga.  
No tenga fuerza alguna para continuar.  
No más dolor, me estoy yendo a la deriva.  
A través de la niebla veo la cara de un ángel, que llama mi nombre.  
Recuerdo que tú eres la razón  
Por la que tengo que quedarme._

A su espalda, para la sorpresa de todos, unos juegos de luces se dejaron ver, estos eran las luciérnagas que habitaban en el árbol que estaba en el centro del lago. Era una escena hermosamente triste.

_Tengo que tratar de liberarme  
De los pensamientos en mi mente.  
Usar el tiempo que tengo,  
No puedo decir adiós,  
Tengo que hacer lo correcto.  
Tengo que luchar, por que se  
Que al final vale la pena,  
Que el dolor que siento lentamente se desvanece.  
Estará bien_

Ya con estas ultimas palabras todo aquel espectáculo quedo en quietud, el Hokage viendo que la pequeña había terminado, la tomo entre sus brazos y la acuno, para que terminara de descargar la pena que sentía en su corazón y que no había logrado hacerlo con nadie antes, ya por falta de una persona de confianza en su corta vida.

Caminando entre la espesura del bosque se dirigieron hacia la parte en donde se encontraba el departamento de las pequeñas, con Kakashi llevando a una dormida Seimei en sus brazos, parándose de ves en cuando para acomodar a la niña sin despertarla de su merecido descanso.

-cree que pueda superar todo esto Hokage-sama?

-claro... acaso no lo haz oído tu mismo, ella acaba de prometerle a su hermana que seria fuerte y yo tengo el presentimiento de que así será, ahora es tiempo de pensar en el futuro no en el pasado... Kakashi mañana preséntate con Rin en mi oficina y deja a las niñas con algún Chunnin que no tenga misión

-como diga Hokage-sama

Y así dieron por finalizada la conversación ya que se acercaban al departamento en donde los esperaba una despierta Rin en la puerta. Luego de que recibiera a la niña y la acostara junto a la bebe, preparo todas las cosas para el siguiente día ya que su instinto le decía que este será uno muy pesado.

Nota de autora:

Bien terminamos por fin!!!  
Crean me nos costo horrores seguir con este Cáp. espero que les guste. Además ciento que el "cara a cara" de este Cáp. No este, pero no alcanzamos a terminarlos, pero sepan ustedes que en el Cáp. Que sigue (si lo piden) pondremos el "cara a cara" entre... Sakura-frente de lata-Haruno y Karin-soy-mas-mujer-que-Sakura.

Siento mucho tratar así a estas dos "señoritas" pero en mi opinión se lo merecen, además han hecho merito según mi imaginación y la de Nefath.

Bueno nos despedimos y deseamos que tengan un feliz día y que si pueden... bueno en realidad no es una petición es una orden... dejen review por fis

PD: si hay palabras que no entienden por favor digan nos para que en el próximo Cáp. Escriba lo que significa o arregle alguna duda.


End file.
